You and Me
by UlrichYumi7AkitoSana
Summary: Yumi admits her feelings for Ulrich over and over not only on paper but on her wrists. Total YxU just so u guys know and it will be a story but im still working on it.
1. Yumi's Poetic side

_My poem i made up that would be from yumi to Ulrich when Ulrich was spending all his time with emily_

**Yumi sat at her desk writing over and over. How could he have done this to her. O all people her one true love had to go and break her heart.**

_My heart is broken now and all I can do is sit and cry_

_When I thought my turn was here_

_The moment you whispered in her ear _

**He told her he broke up with Emily she was so ready to go out with him so ready for him to finnally be hers and no one elses.**

_But her crying on the phone made you think you couldn't live on your own without her_

**Then that night soemthing horrible happened! She had won his heart back!**

_But as I let these silver rivers roll down my face_

_And these little diamonds glisten in there place_

_You just hole her close and don't even notice_

_All this pain I'm hiding inside_

**Yumi let the tears role down her cheecks and fall down onto the paper. How could he?!?!?!?!**

_And when I see your face next to hers it hurts me more and more_

_And I wonder when it will be my turn to be the one you hold _

_And I want you to know_

_You are the one I go to to get above all this pain and away from my family's game_

**It was all true every single line of her poem that she wrote on this paper every single ord. She always went to him if something happened at hoem. Her brother's stupid pranks. her parents fights. she told him practically everything. Everything that is except the way that she felt in her heart.**

_But you don't seem to care and when I need you most you're on the phone_

_With another girl and I can feel my heart ripped out_

_And I realize as long as she is there with you_

_There will never be a YOU AND ME_

**As she finished the last lineshe backed awy from the desk. slowly she pulled out a pocket knife her dad had given to her when she first startd Kadic academy and she had never once used it. She looked as it glowed in the light from her lamp and saw her teary eyed reflection in the silver mirror like blade. Slowly and carefully she slid it across her writs cutting very lightly and watched as her own blood spilled onto the paper.**

_Pweaz comment if i get enogh good ones ill make this into a story!_


	2. Two weeks later

I never got to tell you how much i loved you 

I never got to learn why you always felt that way

I never understood why you loved me even though we never met

I never got to learn all the stories i could have learned

I had always been to shy to even say a word

but now while I sit here I think of you in your new home

HEAVEN

I wonder what i must be like adn i know you must like it

You were a very Christian man and though i did not know you long I love you

and it hurts because you were

Ripped away from me

* * *

**Yumi looked down at the paper she had just written today was the anniversary of her father's death. It was so long ago and even then she hardly saw him. He was always on a buissness trip and never home she saw him three times before he had died. That day had also been her first day at Kadic and her father had told her that morning he would be going on another trip. She remembered it so vividly.**

**_Flashback_**

_Yumi was eight at the time. She sat at the edge of her bed staring down at her shoes. Her father had said he wanted to talk to her before she left for school. She slowly twirled her black hair on her finger. at this age her hair was long curly and went to the middle of her back. _

_Slowly her middle aged father walked into the room. He looked sad and depressed.He was leaving her again she knew it. slowly he pulled a little box out of his pocket. He went over and sat next to her on the bed._

_"Hey, Yumi. Today's the first day at your new school right." He asked. How stupid, she thought, of course he knows that he just needs to get to the point._

_"Daddy please don't go!"She yelled and then wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could."Please don't leave me again!"_

_Slowly her father took her hands off of his shoulders._

_"Yumi you already know that i have to go. I'm sorry i don't want to go either. Here i got you something," he pulled open the box in his hadn and showed a pocketknife. "See the carvings on the side?"_

_"They're dragons! My favorite!" Yumi exclamed._

_"I had it specially made. Now i promise ill be back as soon as i can. Carry this with you whenever you walk to school so you will always have my protection." _

**_End Flashback_**

**Then he was gone. He left her just like that. She had been called up to the office so the principle could tell her the news. Her father had been in a car accident and had the short end of the stick. He had died from the impact and now he was never coming back. That was the same day she met Ulrich. She burst out in tears and took off runing soon she ran into him and she fell in love.**

**His chocolate brown hair really complemented his sea green eyes which jsut happened to be her favorite color at the time.**

**A tear slid down her check as she remembered her first encounter with hm and now almost five years later her heart was broken by him. Him that same guy who had stolen her heart and became her very first friend. **

**Slowly se marked her wrist again leaving the 14th mark one for each day that her heart had been broken. One for each day that Emily had Ulrich in her wrath. ONe for each day that he was not hers.**

_So there's my second Chapter please tell me reviews and i'll keep going_

_Should i put in and abusive step father an abusive boyfriend or both you decide!_


	3. Ulrich!

**Ulrich sat a his desk in his room that same morning writing in his journal. He wrote and wrote not really pying attention to what he was writing he just wrote. Soon he looked down at his paper to read what he had written. **

_Journal Entry_

_Well today is like me and Emily's second week going out. I think i may have done something totally wrong by going back out with her. Yumi isnt the same anymore. She is always depressed. She tries to hide it behind smiles but i can tell that she is. Sometimes she doesnt even come to our table and eat at lunch or hang around us during break time. I dont know what is going on with her but i want to find out and soon. She also doesnt really help on lyoko either and we really need her. It worries me because she isnt herself anymore._

_End Journal Entry_

**When he got done reading it he looked over at his sleeping roommate. Odd was snuggled in his blankets with a little bit of his blonde hair sticking out of the top. His rat of a dog _(A.N: I really like Kiwi but Ulrich doesn't so yea_) was snuggled next to his feet and his ears flinched everytime that Ulrich moved in his chair.**

**Slowly Ulrich stood and strectched his arms. He went to his closet and pulled out his usual outfit. Green cargo pants and a green button up shirt over a green muscle shirt. ** **He laughed as he remembered what Yumi had said when she first saw his outfit.**

_FlashBack_

_Ulrich entered the gym getting ready to spare for the second time with Yumi. She stood behind the door. He looked her over and took in her dark clothes as she took in all of his greeness. He thought she looked so beautiful the way her hair fell in her face._

_"Kinda easy to tell what your favorite color is." She stated with a smirk. He snapped out of his thoughts. _

_"I could say the same for you." He stated back._

_End Flashback_

**After that day Yumi had friends and Ulrich had a crush. he tried to tell her but it was so hard. Emily was easy she came up to him and plain out told him so he went for it. He didnt know that Yumi would get jealous. Maybe that was the real reason he was going out with Emily: to make Yumi jealous. He was so confused. He picked up a towel and left for the showers. Then as he entred the bathroom a very familar bulleyes like sign appeared on the door. He was trapped. Then the sinks and showers cut them selves on and they over fload into the bathroom! Xana had him!**


	4. Yumi and her suspisions

**Ulrich looked around the bathroom frantically. He had left his phone on his desk. _I'm such an idiot!_ He thought to himself. **

**"HELP!" he yelled. Odd wouldn't be able to hear him but Jeremie might after all his dorm was right next to the bathrooms. "HELP!"**

* * *

**Jeremie heard a faint yell as he sat up from in front of the computer. His glasses were crooked and he had an imprint of the keyboard on his face. He heard it again and jumped up from his chair it was coming from the bathroom!**

**Jeremie burst out of his room and to the bathroom door. There on the handle was the Xana symbol. **

**"Hello? Who is in there?" He asked from the other side of the door.**

**"Jeremie!" He heard Ulrich's voice come form inside.**

**"Ulrich! What happened how did you get stuck in there?"**

**" Nevermind that! Xana is trying to flood the bathroom! I cant get out!" He yelled. **

**Jeremie went up and grabbed the doorknob. He screamed out in pain as he was launched back against the wall. Odd then showed up and helped him to his feet.**

**"I heard you guys yelling at each other about Xana."He explained. "We better call Yumi and get to the factory."**

**"Hurry please its already up to my ankles and ive only been in here for liek two minutes!" Ulrich yelled frantically.**

**"Do you have your cell phone?"Jeremie asked inqiuringly._(A.N Lol big words)_**

**Ulrich looked down embarassingly. "No." He replyed.**

**"Oh well we will try and hurry."**

* * *

**Yumi's phone vibrated in her pocket as she walked the streets toward Kadic. She took it out adn saw it was from Jeremie.**

_J: X.A.N.A_

**That one word. Just it it explained everything.**

_Y: CANT COME_

_J: Ulrich is in danger!_

_Y:What kinda Danger?_

_J: XANA kind death kind just come and help he may not live through this!_

_Y: FINE where is he ill go and help him_

_J: No come to Lyoko first then go help him if you get devertualized!_

_Y: Fine be there soon_

**Yumi took off towards the factory running at top speed. Ulrich was in a life or death situation! She couldnt let him die!**

**

* * *

**

Jeremie and Odd traveled down the sewers a black ghost following close behind. Odd jumped off his skateboard and climbed up the ladder. Once his head went out of sight the ghost attacked Jeremie.He had no time to scream. Xana took over his body!

* * *

Yumi soon arrived as Jeremie and Odd were entering the elevator. She jumped down and rolled in before the door closed.

"Good Timing!" Odd said in his joking voice.

"Whatever. So what exactly kind of danger is Ulrich in?" She asked Jeremie.

" Well He is trapped in a bathroom that Xana is flooding with no way out. Last i heard the water was already up to his ankles."

"WHAT?!?!?! Does he have his cell phone?! Why didn't someone stay there?!?!?!" She screamed at him.

" Well we need at least two people on Lyoko and losing one is better than losing two." He stated calmly. She thought she saw the Xana symbol flash in his eyes. But that was impossible Xana cant attack twice at the same time could he?

They soon reached the super computer room and Jeremie exited. Then Odd and Yumi traveled down into the scanner room.

"I dont like this." She stated." Jeremie is acting funny and i think i saw the Xana symbol in his eyes."

"Your just worried that's all. Ulrich will be fine." Odd said smiling at his friend. He knew she had been crushed ever scince Ulrich and Emily started dating but she tried to hide it she really did. Hte elevator doors opened revealing the three scanners. Odd and Yumi each got into one and got ready to be vertuilized. All of a sudden Yumi jumped out of hers and climbed up the ladder to go to the super computer room. She was gone. He was alone! 


	5. Battleing Xana

**Yumi took off out of the scanner and headed up into the computer room. Something wasn't right with Jeremie. The regular one would want someone to go back to Ulrich. **

**Her head poked out of the trapdoor and she saw him sitting in his chair, the Xana symbol flashing in his eyes. She had to get to Ulrich, she had to save him! But first she had to warn Odd.****

* * *

**

**Odd arrived in Lyoko and he looked around. **

**"The ice sector? Jeremie I thought you were going to take us to the forest sector." Odd said looking around confused.**

**"Sorry Odd change of plans there are two towers activated. We will deactivate the one in the forest later we need to get rid of this one first."Jeremie's voice echoced over the empty glacier.**

**"But what about Ulrich?" He asked sadly and confused that Jeremie would be willing to let one of his friends die under Xana's wrath.**

**"We don't even know what this one is for so..." He was cut off by Yumi's voice.**

**"Odd! Jeremie is being controlled by Xana!" Her scream filled the glacier and Jeremie came back on.**

**"Odd its Yumi not me she just tried to attack me. Go deactivate the tower! Hurry! Find Aeilita!" Soon Odd found himself alone as he heard screams and such echoing over the vast emptiness he was in. all of a sudden he saw pink hair!**

**"Aeilita!"****

* * *

**

**Ulrich was out of strength. He had tried and tried. The water was up to his thighs. He banged on the door over and over hoping someone would hear him. No one came to his rescue. He was all alone, he would never live through this, he would never see his friends again or Yumi. **

**Yumi. Her face flashed through his mind. All of those times. All of those precious times he could of said how he really felt. But he was to big of a chicken. The water kept on rising and he sat down in it. He might as well give up. He ducked his head under and stayed there.**

**

* * *

Yumi had scratches and bruises all over her body. She and Jeremie had been fighting for at least twenty minutes which meant Ulrich and Odd along with Aeilita could be dead. Jeremie walked over and picked her up. He threw her across the room and into the elevator. The doors closed and it began to travel upwards. Now she could go find Ulrich.**


End file.
